Last Minute Shopping & Bedroom Blunders
by NellyLove
Summary: *V-Day Oneshot* The boyfriends of 6 Divas all bought the same presents for their significant other. That just won't do, so they are forced to go shopping on Valentine's Day. What will the girls do when they find out about the boys' misfortunes?


**_So yes, Kiwi and i have done it yet again! Another holiday oneshot. Umm, i must say i really like how this one turned out. So enjoy and we hope you all had a WONDERFUL Valentine's Day!_**

**_Kiwi owns Izzy, Shay, & Cori. I own Vio, Jade, & Issie. That's it! We own nothing else! _**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE!_**

**_Happy Valentine's Day_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel & Kiwi_**

* * *

The guys couldn't believe it. The day had finally dawned upon them, showering them with the sudden realization that the next 24 hours would decide their fate. Only one, teeny, tiny screw up would send rippling tides of terror slipping through their veins. Well, tides of terror and fear were coursing through them already; some just covered it up while others clearly displayed their discomfort and concern.

"Dude, what am I supposed to get her?" Shane asked.

"Anything soft, fuzzy or expensive." Adam replied, popping a chocolate into his mouth from the open, heart-shaped box that was in his hand.

"Hey, isn't that the candy you were going to give Jade?" Jay asked his fellow Canadian.

"'Were going to', those are the main words in that sentence. I'm not anymore."

"And why not?"

Adam shrugged. "Cause, she told me she doesn't want anything for Valentine's Day."

"No, you just want chocolate." John scowled as he swiped the box from Adam's hand. The bundle of four were shuffling around the mall, looking for the perfect gift for Valentine's Day. However, like a decent percentage of tasks; it was easier said than done. Adam rolled his eyes and they continued on their journey. Their journey, however, ultimately led them to the food court, empty-handed and already fearing for their lives.

As they all slumped in their seats, counseling over a basket of hot chili fries, mini burritos, French fries, and all sorts of appetizing finger foods that threatened their careers by merely sitting in their presence. "Why on earth did we wait until the last second?" Shane asked, his mouth full of food.

"Actually, you and Adam were the only two who forgot." Jay smirked. Adam and Shane looked around at the rest of the table in shock. Shannon, John, Jay and Jeff were all smirking, looking completely at ease.

"Please tell me you guys bought more than one thing." Adam pleaded.

"We're not sharing our gifts with you." Shannon stated. "If that's what you're getting at."

"Well, tell us what you did get." Shane stated.

"I got Shay a puppy, and some sexy green and black lingerie." John smiled.

"Ah, the present for her and for you." Shane chuckled.

"Whoa, did you say green and black? Is it a lime green bra with black lace over top with matching panties?" Jay asked.

"Yeah." John stated.

"That's what I got Cori."

"That's what I got Izzy!"

"That's what I got Issie!"

Adam and Shane chuckled. "See? Mr. Prepared, you all got your girlfriends the same gift."

"I think that's considerably better than forgetting about it altogether." Shannon pointed out.

"Regardless, we all have less than 12 hours to figure out what to do." Jay said.

"Correction, Sherlock, the Valentine's day party is less than 6 hours away." John stated.

"So, we have to get six gifts down perfectly and make it seem like we had this planned all along?" Shane asked. Everybody else nodded and he ran his hands over his face. "God we're screwed."

"Well, gentleman, we have two options. One, give up and face castration. Or two, get up off our asses and do what we do best." Adam chuckled as he stood up.

"And what's that?" Jeff asked.

"We'll fake it."

//

"Ladies!" Izzy's voice called out as she walked into the home of Violet Pierce with Issie and Jade in tow. Shay, Violet, and Cori all looked up from where they had been painting their toenails. Violet had frozen mid motion and was now holding a ready-to-drip nail-brush hovering above her white carpet.

"Shit shit shit!" she muttered as she lifted her free hand under the brush just as a drop of colorful lime green paint landed on her skin. She let out a sigh before glaring up at the raven-haired woman who had so rudely burst into her home.

"Can I help you?" the brunette asked stonily. "Chill, it didn't get on your carpet," Izzy said, holding up her hands in an innocent gesture. Violet scoffed before she placed the cap back on the nail polish container and turned to look at the three newest arrivals into her humble home.

"What are you guys doing back so early?" Cori asked from where she was lying on the floor on her stomach, her face propped up by her hands, her elbows digging into the carpet.

"We have a report to make," Issie said in a sing-song voice. "We saw the boys at the mall..." Jade paused, "shopping." she finished.

The three women who didn't already know gasped loudly. "No," Cori began. "W-way," Shay finished and Violet just nodded.

"They totally forgot," Violet stated. "Yeah, obviously," Izzy said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's it! They are banned from physical contact!" Cori exclaimed, raising a fist. "I second that motion, Adam is getting _nothing_ tonight," Jade said matter-of-factly. Izzy, Violet, and Issie all made responses of agreement.

All eyes turned to the second-generation Diva in the room who hadn't yet spoken her agreement. "Shay..." Violet said slowly, waiting for the blond to accept the plan. "B-but I doubt John forgot, if it was anyone, it was S-Shane," she said, shrugging honestly.

Violet sighed as everyone chuckled. "She's probably right, I wouldn't be surprised," she said before the girls broke out into laughter again.

//

"Alright, we split up. Jay and I will take the Macy's wing. Shane and Shannon head to the Victoria's Secret side. John and Jeff, you two take the Mac section of the mall. Got it?" Adam asked as they looked at the map of the mall near the food court.

The five other men nodded. "Alright, we meet back here in three hours!" he said before they all turned and went their separate ways.

*WITH SHANE AND SHANNON*

"I think you've been wearing your mask a little too tight, Shane. We can't get Vio and Izzy the same lingerie. They'll know something's up."

"Yeah, but I want to get it for Vi, you want it for Izzy."

"And they'll know something's up. Best friends getting best friends the same lingerie, it sounds pretty fishy." Shannon grumbled, rubbing his temple as he and Shane rifled through Victoria's Secret.

"Well then, let me buy the set for Vi, why would Izzy need lingerie anyways? You two aren't even married, she won't be using it for a while." Shane reasoned and Shannon shook his head.

"Maybe she could use it for ring gear, or just to feel good about herself. You know what, never mind." Shannon shook his head and walked off to another part of the store.

*WITH JOHN AND JEFF*

"Gah, Adam has a way of setting us up for failure. Shay hardly wears makeup. And he expects me to whip up a present?"

"John, just because we're in the makeup department, doesn't mean you have to get her makeup. I gotta go." Jeff stated, running a hand through his hair.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"To my house to make Issie something special. Something made by my own two hands, it's better than anything I could ever buy for her." Jeff shrugged as he cracked his knuckles.

"I see, I'd do that too, but I'm not exactly craft orientated."

"The one thing you can't do." Jeff shook his head as he laughed.

"As it turns out, this talented soul was not blessed with the art of being crafty." John chuckled as Jeff left. Looking around confused, his eyes fell on the sparkling logo and he suddenly knew what to do. The store's logo danced around his head and he found himself mumbling along, "Every kiss begins with Kay…" His eyes lit up and he dashed inside. "Kay Jewelers, here I come!"

*WITH ADAM AND JAY*

"Would Cori wear this?" Jay asked as he held the shirt up to his own body. Adam broke out in laughter.

"It looks like something out of your grandmother's closet."

Jay scowled and smacked Adam's arm. "Shut up, I don't see you pulling out the perfect present."

Adam chuckled. "Oh on the contrary, my little Jay bird, I found the perfect gift." Adam's eyebrows wiggled as he showed Adam the box he held in his hand.

"It's Mariah Carey perfume."

"Yep." Adam said proudly.

"She hates Mariah Carey perfume."

"Oh."

"Face it, we're all screwed."

"Yeah."

*WITH THE LADIES*

"So, we're going to put them through hell right?" Jade asked and Vio nodded.

"Why of course we are, it's not fun when they're not suffering." Violet laughed evilly.

"I swear sometimes I think you shouldn't have trained with Glenn and Mark," Izzy stated, crossing her arms. Violet smiled, "I bet they're scrambling to find us presents."

Cori giggled, "mmmhmm, and I bet they'll be crap presents," she guessed.

"No duh, it's Adam shopping for me. We know that's a disaster waiting to happen," Jade stated with a scoff. Violet laughed at her best friends misfortune, Jade was going to kill him if the present was even in the slightest category of bad.

*WITH ADAM AND JAY*

"Okay, I have no idea what to get Jade. She doesn't like anything," the blond pouted and Jay rolled his eyes at his friend.

"You're just jealous that I found Cori a present, and the other guys have probably all found presents, but you can't think of anything to get Jade," he stated and Adam sent him a glare.

"Do you have any bright ideas on what I should get her?" Adam asked grudgingly. Jay smirked, "as a matter of fact I do. She is one of my best friends," he said before walking away deeper into the store.

He came back moments later holding a long shoebox. "These should be her size."

"It scares me how you know her shoe size." Adam grumbled, opening the box.

*WITH SHANE AND SHANNON*

"Does Violet like the color blue!" Shane called to Shannon, who was purposefully ignoring the man form the other side of the store.

Shannon rolled his eyes, "have you ever seen her wear blue?" he asked rhetorically. "I can't remember," Shane answered and Shannon groaned.

Why did Adam have to put him in the same wing as Shane? It was cruel because everyone knew Shane sucked at gift shopping, whereas Shannon wasn't so hopeless.

"I'm going to a different store," Shane said in a huff leaving and starting to walk down the giant middle hall.

His eyes landed on a store across the hall from Victoria's Secret. "YES!" he exclaimed.

*WITH JOHN*

"Too gaudy."

"Too cheap-looking."

"Too.....perfect." he gasped as he motioned for a saleswoman to come over.

"This one is perfect," he said, pointing to the item in the case he wanted.

This was going to be the best Valentine's Day present ever.

*WITH THE LADIES*

"Shay, hand me the box with Shane's name on it." Vio stated and Shay nodded before handing the red box to the brunette sitting on the floor amidst a pile of wrapping paper and ribbon.

"V-vi, what are you doing?" The young Hart asked.

"I'm re-wrapping Shane's gift." She confirmed. "It looks like crap now."

"Vi, it was perfect. Besides, it's Shane. You could wrap it in newspaper and use a piece of yarn for the bow and he would still think it was elegantly done." Jade scoffed and Vio nodded, realizing she was right.

"Hey. Bring the gifts downstairs, that's where we're having the party." Izzy called leading the little cult down the steps and into Vio's furnished basement. It was decorated, pink, red, and white streamers across the ceiling, heart shaped balloons bouncing from their strings tied to the chairs and handrail.

"Izzy, what's the worst gift you can imagine Shannon getting you?" Issie asked.

Izzy pondered for a moment. "Hmmm, if it's yellow, I'll hate it."

*WITH SHANNON AND SHANE*

"You are not getting Izzy something from Hot Topic." Shane scoffed as he heard Shannon's idea.

"Well do you have a better idea?" Shannon asked.

"Valentine's Day isn't about Hot Topic. She wants to feel loved, Hot Topic doesn't say love, it says emo."

"And how would you know? When did you become Mr. Sensitivity? And Hot Topic doesn't say emo. It's actually a good store."

Shane looked crossly at Shannon. "I'll disown you as a friend if you get your fiance something from Hot Topic."

For what seemed like the millionth time that day, Shannon rolled his eyes and tried to walk out of Victoria's Secret. Shane gripped him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back in. Then, like a shining beacon of light casting it's warm glow upon him, Shannon found the perfect gift.

After their time had run out, the group met back at the food court. Each held a gift and Adam looked curiously at the lack of a Hardy. "Where's Jeff?"

"He went all Martha Stewart and decided to make the gift himself." Shane chuckled.

"How do you know?" John asked.

"Well, I've known Jeff for years. As unpredictable as he can be sometimes, he's very keen on homemade gifts." Shane simplified and they all nodded before heading to Vio's house for the party.

*WITH THE LADIES*

"THEY'RE HERE!" Violet shouted, scrambling off the couch where she had been peaking through the blinds. She ran over to the door that led to her basement and threw it open, "THEY'RE HERE!" she yelled down to the five woman in the story below.

Izzy appeared at the bottom of the staircase, "we heard you the first time. Go answer the door," the woman pointed in the direction of the front door. Violet rolled her eyes, "don't boss me around, dammit." she muttered.

"I am older than you," the raven-haired woman snapped back. "BY A YEAR! SO WHAT!?" Violet growled, turning when she heard the door opened. That's when she remembered Shane had a key.

"Hi boys," she said, grinning and placing her hands on her hips seeing them carrying several gift-wrapped bags. She eyed the one Shane was carrying before she took in account who was there.

"Where's Baby Hardy?" Violet asked, cocking an eyebrow. "I'm here." Jeff stated as he walked into the house carrying a bag of his own.

She nodded and spun on her heel as Shane stepped forward to receive a greeting kiss. He squinted at her back as she walked down the staircase into the basement.

Violet smirked at the girls who were all trying to mask their giggles. "Shh," she whispered as she walked over to where Issie and Cori were sitting and plopped herself between them on the couch.

The guys all filed down into the basements and went to greet their respective girlfriend. Each woman turned down their man.

Now the guys were confused. Adam sat down next to Jade and gave her a pout. She just raised her eyebrow and pushed his face away as he tried to kiss her.

"What is going on?" Jay asked in a whisper to Shannon. The Carolinian shrugged, "I dunno, we must've done something." he guessed.

"No, Shane must've done something and then Violet in her rage convinced the other girls to take her anger out on us." Adam said.

"She is the mastermind behind them all," Jay agreed. "The _evil _mastermind," Shane stated, "but I didn't do anything," he held his hands up innocently.

Violet arched a brow at how the guys were all huddled together. "This is just too much fun," she stated, leaning back in her seat between her two friends. "I could do this all day," she murmured, pushing her bangs out of her face. Cori laughed, reclining as the Carolinian had, "me too," she sighed contentedly.

The rest of the women agreed and just watched as the guys tried to figure out what was wrong.

"Seriously guys, think about it. This morning, the girls said they needed to go to the mall to get decorations. That's the same time we were there finding out we didn't have gifts for them," John said, rolling his eyes at how stupid and dense his friends could be.

"Well then, they're all gonna be damn surprised when they open their presents," Adam said, smirking.

The guys all went and sat down in the various seats while Violet sauntered over to where her iPod was hooked up to her iHome. She turned on her V-Day Playlist she and the girls had made earlier that morning. Then she returned to her seat.

The pile of presents was stacked in the middle of the room, and no one moved toward it, like the group usually would.

"So...who wants to go first?" Adam asked, his eyes going to his girlfriend who was sitting across the room from him, with her arms crossed over her chest, she looked bored.

Jade sighed and reached into the back pocket of her jeans, producing a quarter. She looked at the boys, "heads or tales?" she asked. "Huh?" Shane inquired.

"If it lands on what you guys call, we open first. If it lands on what we call, you open first," she explained, rolling her blue-gray eyes. "Oh," Shane said nodding. Jade rolled her eyes again.

"Heads," Adam stated confidently and the guys looked at him, not sure if they wanted to girls to open their gifts first or not. Jade shrugged, "alright." she flipped the coin.

Violet leaned forward and fell off the couch in the process of looking at the quarter. Shane laughed at her and she shot him a glare, "what is it?" she asked Cori, who could see the coin. She sighed, "heads," she muttered. The guys all grinned.

Each of the girls grabbed the present with their own name on it. "Alphabetical order," Vio announced quickly and then smirked. The women glared at her, she was going last. "Fine," Cori sighed yet again as she tugged open the pink package in her lap.

She peeled apart the pink paper to reveal fingerless gloves and a shirt. She picked up the shirt and held it in front of her, smiling widely. She laughed, "I love it Jay!" She exclaimed setting down the Pikachu shirt that said 'Simply Electrifying.' He smiled as his girlfriend walked across the room and hugged him before sitting on the floor in front of the couch he was sitting on.

Violet glanced at the other presents, there was no way all of the guys were able to get the perfect presents the day of. She glanced suspiciously over at Shane, knowing her luck and his stupidity, she probably got the worst present. She sighed in defeat as she watched Issie pick up the big white bag Jeff had carried inside.

She smiled as she curiously opened the bag and pulled out a large canvas. "JEFF!" she squealed happily, peeking around the canvas. "Do you like it babe?" he questioned and she nodded enthusiastically before showing the other girls the painting Jeff had done of the couple. Violet's stomach sank, yep, she was screwed.

Izzy opened up her present next and instantly smiled at what Shannon had gotten her. "I don't know how you guys did it," she muttered as she held up the silver corset halter top and the lime green and white hoodie. "I love it," she said, getting up and pecking Shannon on the lips.

Jade carefully picked up her present and sent Adam a warning glare. He just smiled at her as she ripped the wrapping paper off the large box. She tipped open the lid and her eyes sparkled in surprise at what she found. "Seriously Adam? How did you know?" she asked as she pulled out one of the brown leather cowboy boots.

The girls had never seen Jade smile so much as she got up and plopped herself down into Adam's lap before kissing him in thanks.

Shay's package was the smallest but she had no doubt that her present was going to be great, it was from John. He was obviously the smartest of the group of guys because Shane certainly wasn't.

She opened the long velvet covered jewelry box and gasped at what she found inside when she opened it. "John it's b-beautiful," she said, looking up at the man. He had gotten up and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You like it?" he asked, motioning to the gold necklace with a maple leaf pendant hanging in the center outlined in diamonds. "L-like it? I love it," she told him and his smile widened.

All eyes turned to Violet, who fought back her sigh of distress as she picked up her lime green bag. Of course Shane hadn't chosen to use traditional Valentine's Day colors to wrap her present in, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she opened the bag and reached inside pulled out something small, thin, and rectangular.

She curiously pulled it out of the bag and stared. "Ho...ly....shit!" And then she was across the room, tackling Shane in a hug and kissing him hard on the lips. She pulled away, still gripping the two tickets in her hand.

"What is it?" Cori asked curiously, now wanting to know. Violet turned around, beaming, "Two tickets to Blink-182. IN THE FRONT FREAKING ROW!" she squealed happily. "Babe, there's more in the bag," Shane said, pecking her lips. She smiled as Jade threw her the bag. She reached inside and pulled out a Blink-182 shirt.

"And I thought your present was going to be total shit," she said honestly and Shane feigned hurt. "Give me some credit," he said and she nodded, "now I will."

"Okay boys, it's your turn," Izzy said, handing Shannon his present with a smile. He grinned at her as she sat beside him and he began to open.

Being the guys they are, they all opened their gifts at the same time, making the girls all roll their eyes.

Shannon pulled out a red stuffed teddy bear. "Squeeze it's paw," Izzy whispered in his ear and he did so. The bear began to play 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake and the whole group erupted into laughter.

Adam opened up his present to reveal tickets to a hockey game along with a jersey, "babe, you're awesome," he said, kissing her. She laughed, "I know." He rolled his eyes and she punched him in the arm.

Jay grinned when he pulled out his PSP from Cori. He looked at her, "way too expensive, but thank you," he said and she grinned. "Anything for you," she patted his arm.

Jeff looked at the big box that had his name written across it in sharpie. "What is it?" he whispered. Issie rolled her eyes, "open it and find out." Jeff shot her a look and she just smiled innocently as he opened the box.

"Babe their has to be like 20 cans of different colored paint in here!" he exclaimed and she laughed. "24," she corrected and he rolled his eyes before thanking her with a kiss.

John opened his present to find a necklace very similar to the one he had gotten Shay. It was a thick-chained gold necklace with a maple leaf pendant. "Great minds think alike," he said, kissing Shay's temple as she blushed.

Violet gave Shane a lopsided grin as she handed him his present. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her frown that replaced her forced smile. "What's wrong babe?" he asked, setting the gift down. "My present sucks compared to what you gave me," she whined. Shane rolled his eyes, "and you call me the stupid one," he muttered before getting serious. "No matter what you got me, I'm sure I'll love it." he stated and she just sighed in defeat. He opened the box to reveal Tim McGraw cologne.

"Are you saying I smell bad?" he asked incredulously, causing Violet to grin slightly. "No," she replied shaking her head before shrugging, "I just think you could smell better. Like a cowboy," she said, motioning to the caption on the box. "I love you, you know that?" he said and she nodded as he hugged her.

Jade stood up from where she was and clasped her hands together. "Well now that this sappy stuff is over, let's play a game." She quickly cleared the table of wrapping paper and everybody set their gift to the side while Jade lit a few candles.

"Jade, if this burns down my house…"

"Relax, V. Don't get your panties in a twist. I know what I'm doing." Jade scoffed as she flicked off the light and took her seat next to Adam. He put an arm around her and smiled.

"What game are we playing?"

"Well, in honor of this lovely holiday, I think we should spread the love and have each couple share a romantic, sweet moment in their relationship, preferably the sweetest."

"And how exactly is this a game?" Shane asked.

"Easy, the sweetest, most romantic tale wins." Jade explained.

"And how do you know if someone makes something up?"

"Shane, if anybody here makes anything up, I will castrate them with a rusty steak knife." Izzy stated.

"Geez, Shan. You sure have a ball of sweetness right here." Shane glared at Izzy, who promptly flipped him off.

"Let's get started; oh and there's two rounds. Round one is the sweet stuff, round two is a surprise." Jade snickered. "Okay, Issie and Jeff start."

"Well," Issie started. "I'd have to say the sweetest thing would've been when he stayed home from work with me for two weeks cause I was sick. Influenza had caught me and despite what Vince said, he stayed with me all fourteen days while I was bedridden and contagious. And he ended up missing another week because he got sick too."

"Hey, it was worth it. I got to see you nonstop for three weeks." Jeff chuckled as Issie gave him a peck on the lips. The girls 'awed' and the guys chuckled.

"You could've gotten fired for that." Adam murmured. "I would've done the same thing."

"So that's where you were those three weeks you mysteriously disappeared off the face of the earth?" Shane asked with a raised eyebrow. "Never mind, um, my turn…"

"No." Violet chided. "It's Jade's and Adam's turn."

"Thanks." Chuckled Adam. "I think the sweetest thing would've been when she told off all the people who were against us being together."

"Really?" Jade cooed. "That's so sweet, honey." She hugged him tightly. When everybody rose an eyebrow at her sudden lack of hardcore-ness, she blinked, cleared her throat and sat back.

"Shay, you're turn," she said, taking the attention from herself. Shay blushed and sent John a smile, who ran a hand through her blond hair. "The sweetest moment was d-definitely when he drove up to Canada during a snow-storm just to see me for Christmas," she stated and John grinned at her.

"Izzy time," Violet said, pointing at the raven-haired woman.

"Okay…" Izzy trailed off. She sat on Shannon's lap. The stuffed teddy bear sat in her lap and she held it in her arms. "For me, I think it was the day he proposed. It was the Christmas Bash and he made the most beautiful speech.."

The girls cooed and Adam rolled his eyes. "Again with the cooing."

"Well, mine would have to be on my birthday, when I went shopping with Izzy, Shay, and the girls. When I came home that evening, the house was spotless, he had cooked me a candlelight dinner, which was scrumptious, by the way…he made it the perfect night." Cori said reminiscently.

Again, the girls cooed and awed.

"Stop with the freakin' cooing!" Adam snapped and the girls just rolled their eyes.

"Well Violet, I-it's your turn." Shay urged and Vio chuckled as she went on.

"The sweetest moment in our relationship..." the brunette mused. "I'd have to say the night you surprised me with two tickets to Vegas. And we stayed at Ceasear's Palace fro three days in their biggest suite and the first night he reserved their whole five start restaurant. We were the only ones in there. It was beautiful. That was the night we started naming our kids, remember?" she asked, looking down at Shane from where she sat, curled up in his lap.

"How could I forget?" he stated kissing her. "The names?" Izzy questioned. Violet grinned, "that's a surprise."

After Violet had finished Jade stood again. "Alright, now Round Two; Embarrassing stories. Couple bare all in this exciting round that tests the boundaries and puts their loyalty, their trust to the test."

"Now you sound like some freaky game show host." Adam rolled his eyes.

Jade flipped him off and smiled. "Shay can go first."

"What? We'll be here for weeks!" Shane cried and Violet smacked his arm. "What? It's true."

Shay shook her head and slid her hand into John's. "I-It's okay. Um…l-lemme see….oh yeah, there was that one time a-about a month ago. We were visiting my dad's house, a-and I was playing the piano when John came up behind me. I turned a-around and stood up. Well, we got to kissing and he lifted me o-onto the piano. I-it got really heated, he was shirtless, I was p-partially shirtless…"

"Partially?" Jay asked.

"I-it was a button down shirt and it was u-unbuttoned at the moment. A-anyways, m-my dad walked in." Shay finished, a deep scarlet creeping onto her cheeks. The room was silent, but then the guys started cracking up, except John, who seemed to be blushing as well.

"Your dad caught you two making out?" Shane asked, barely containing his laughter. Violet smacked his arm again and he rolled his eyes. "Will you stop that? This is the day of love, not spousal abuse."

"Stop being mean." Violet reasoned. "Cori, go ahead."

Cori chuckled, but stopped when Jay spoke. "Tell them about the pictures."

Smacking his arm, Cori nodded. "Fine. So, Jay and I were shopping…for lingerie for my ring gear and we decided on a nice, white set."

"You don't wear white to the ring though." Izzy pointed out.

"Okay, we bought it for our own personal usage. Anyways, it was also the night of my birthday, same as before. We were…well, you know, working on it and genius over here left the candles burning. The smoke alarms went off, as did my overhead sprinklers. Automatically, the fire department was called and I had to stand outside in a thin, soaked, white corset and matching underwear, while Jay was standing there in black boxers with red hearts all over them. And we had to explain to the fire department why and how the entire thing happened."

This time, everybody shook their heads in sympathy. Out of all of them so far, explaining to the fire department why they were practically naked and soaking wet in the middle of the night. It was too embarrassing for laughter. "Your turn, Izzy." Cori sighed.

Izzy shook her head. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She whispered in Shannon's ear and his face went blank. Then she went over to Vio and whispered in her ear. Vio smiled and nodded.

"Baby, please don't." He pleaded.

"I have to." She reasoned and took a deep breath. Running a hand through her hair, she sighed. "One day, it was the night of the VMAs…" As soon as she said this, Violet laughed. "Violet and I were watching…" Violet stepped in, "it happened in this very house," and Shane's expression flattened. "Please don't," he begged just like Shannon.

The two women ignored them and laughed as Izzy continued. "There was this spider." Violet cut her off, trying not to burst out into laughter, "and Shannon was shaving Shane's back hair," that caused Izzy to laugh.

"Anyways, so there was this huge spider and it fell on Violet's coffee table. Shane killed it and then Vio told him to bury it and he started mocking us." She looked to Violet. "Shane took the spider out into the backyard, only in a towel mind you, and I told Shannon to lock the doors." Violet continued.

"He did and then eventually Shannon was pushed out a window and I ripped his towel off," Izzy smirked evilly while Shannon hid his face in his hands. "So they were in my backyard fighting over the towel when Bella races up to them and steals the towel."

"So they're completely naked outside and decided to sit on Violet's porch. Twenty minutes later there's a knock on the door," Violet stepped in, "it was the police and they asked if we'd take ownership of the two naked men sitting on my front porch." The guys, minus Shane and Shannon and began to laugh while the ladies applauded the two evil masterminds among them.

"Issie, your turn," Jade said, looking at the Texan. She smirked at Jeff and he knew exactly what she was going to say and he sighed. "Okay, so it's kind of similar to Shay's. Jeff came up to meet my dad formally as my boyfriend for the first time. It was our first not there and we thought we were home alone. We were watching a movie in the living room and were kind of getting it on when suddenly we hear my dad yell 'what in the hell are you doing to my baby girl'" she giggled at her own story as Jeff rubbed his head.

"My dad ended up smacking Jeff upside the head and then made us stay in separate bedrooms for the whole trip." Violet laughed, "that's priceless. I mean, I could totally see Stone Cold whooping some of your ass Jeffy," she stated and Jeff sent her a glare.

"Jade you're last," Jay said, looking over at his friend. "You want me to choose one?" she asked Adam who was silent for a moment. He looked over at Jay and smirked, "tell the hockey story," he said and Jade's face turned red. "No, no, no, you're telling that one," she stated, looking away and pouting. Adam grinned and looked over at Jay to see his friend's face had drained off all color. "Seriously?" Jay asked and Adam just smirked.

"So, Jade was home with an injury for a few days a couple months back. Jay and I were heading back to go visit her. When I told Jade I was on my way home from the airport she didn't know Jay was with me." He looked at her, giving her one more chance she sighed, giving in.

"Fine, I put on one of his hockey jersey's and that's all I was wearing beside a black thong. I heard the door open and I grabbed one of the random hockey sticks he has laying around his house and hopped up onto the counter in the kitchen and was sitting on the counter, posing for Adam."

"Then Jay walked in," Adam said, smirking. "I tried to slide off the counter in a hurry and the shirt got caught on one of the cupboard handles and I fell out of his jersey. So there I was standing topless in front of Jay when Adam walked into the house," she sent a glare at the long-haired Canadian. "Happy?" she asked.

"I wasn't when I saw that, but I am now, yes," he said, kissing the dark-haired woman who rolled her eyes. "I felt my eyes burning," Jay murmured quietly, sounding quite scarred. "Oh can it Reso, you were staring. No offense Cori," Jade said, holding up her hands.

Cori struggled for breath. "It's alright. Damn, every holiday we have it's like a circus." She laughed.

"Which is the next on our list?" Issie asked.

"St. Patrick's Day." Cori stated with a curt nod. "Get ready for hell, gentlemen."


End file.
